


Fine.

by grey2510



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, M/M, well they start to at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510
Summary: Fine. It's the standard Winchester line. But maybe it shouldn't be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17
Collections: SPN Quarantine Hits





	Fine.

"It's fine, Dean. We're fine." 

“Are you kidding me? We are not fine!” Dean grabbed Cas' arm, turning him back. This wasn't the time, but he couldn't help himself. 

Cas came up short, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"C'mon, you can't think that this is just A-OK peachy."

"Of course it isn't," Cas snapped, and then sighed. "But isn't that the standard Winchester line?"

"Yeah, well, maybe it's a stupid line." He paused, finding his words. "Look, I wanna make this—us—right." 

Cas nodded after what seemed like the longest moment of Dean's life. "Better than fine?"

"So much better."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Quarantine Hits](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/612678498979627008/quarantine-hits). I snagged a prompt from the first link (#62). Come play with us! The more fics the better. :)
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
